Taking It By Storm
by Darkpetal16
Summary: They were always told cheating was wrong. Too bad one of them didn't listen. Now it's up to two friends to set things right again, with the help of Darkrai and Mewtwo they must enter Heartgold and Soulsilver and right the wrongs. Lyra and Hilbert, taking the Pokéverse by storm in a way you've never seen before. Soulsilvershipping.
1. Lyra

Hello everyone! Another new story, this time it's a collaboration with my close friend, _Scizor X_. We'll be alternating chapters. This one is my chapter for Lyra's POV. :)

First chapter will be a brush of the plot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I nor _Scizor X_ own Pokemon. Yet. We plan to remedy that situation... eventually.

* * *

**(First Person POV - Lyra)**

"I love Pokémon," I said happily.

Beside me was close friend, Hilbert. His blue eyes reflected with amusement and he gave a tentative smile at me. I smiled back, full on happy at him for a heartbeat before turning back and focusing on where I walked.

"That was a little random," Hilbert said quietly, walking in pace with me.

My smile only widened and I couldn't stop the small hop in my step. "I couldn't help it. The new game is coming out tomorrow. Oh I hope we can go after school…"

Hilbert gave a small shrug and I hummed happily under my breath. Concluding that the conversation would be placed on hold for a while longer again, Hilbert turned back to his favorite game—Platinum and remained battling with his favorite Pokémon inside, Giratina.

Almost instinctively at seeing his own game, my hand snaked towards my white messenger bag to the front pocket where I kept my own Pokémon game.

I felt the small bump where it rested. Satisfied it was still there, I continued to walk along the sidewalk to school.

Minutes ticked by.

"What do you think it's like in there?" Hilbert asked softly.

I blinked my eyes and looked over at him curiously. "Inside Pokémon?"

Hilbert gave a small nod as he slowly placed his game away, temporarily of course.

"A lot of fun," I said with an easy grin. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we were born in that world?"

Hilbert's lips stretched into a small smile and he gave a firm nod.

"Ah, there's school," I noted upon seeing the looming white building. "I bet if we hurry to class we'll have time to battle each other before school starts!"

Hilbert's eyes lit up at the prospect of a battle. No matter how quiet he might seem, Hilbert was always ready for a challenge. Even if he was a little unsure of himself, he would never back down. But that's just one of the reasons he was my best friend.

Taking the hint that the idea appealed to him, I gave a taunting smirk before turning on my heel and racing to the school. It wasn't even a second later that I heard Hilbert rushing behind me.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me," I pouted, my lip jutting out as I gave a mock sigh of severe disappointment.

Hilbert gave me a smile, a slightly triumphant look in his eyes. "It wasn't easy. You're a natural strategist."

I waved my hand dismissively. "But your Pokémon team was an absolute nightmare against my Rain Dance team. It'd be my luck, too, that you had mostly grass and electric type. Not to mention your Giratina is just a beast…" I gave another melodramatic sigh and placed a hand over my heart. "Oh woe's me!"

Hilbert rolled his eyes, but smirked softly nonetheless. "Better luck next time?"

"Of course," I said dismissively. "I was just—"

"_You!_"

At the familiar, hissed voice, I felt the words die on my lips. Slowly I turned around and a grin stretched across my face. Hilbert raised a single eyebrow at the interaction.

Standing before us, with a very annoyed expression on his face was a not-so-nice Ryan King. Pale blonde hair and bright green eyes with a disturbingly skinny body and angular face, he scowled furiously at me.

I blinked my eyes up at him innocently. "Me?"

"You," He repeated, no less venomous than the first time. "You… you _spray painted my locker pink!_"

I gave a slow, lazy smile. "Who, me? Don't be silly. I did no such thing."

Ryan's eyes narrowed furiously but before he said a single thing, his eyes caught what we held in our hands. A taunting light came into his eyes and a smirk replaced his scowl. "Oh? What's this, do you and your buddy here play Pokémon?"

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I challenge you then," Ryan said. "To a Pokémon Battle. Right here and now."

"Can't," I said with a small shrug. "Hilbert just beat me. I need to nurse my wounds."

"Hilbert?" Ryan snorted, his eyes swinging over to my fellow brown-haired friend. "So I take it your good then?"

Hilbert gave a small shrug, a frown gracing his lips.

"He's one of the best," I chided.

Hilbert shot me a sheepish look and shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the intense gaze Ryan was giving him.

"I challenge _you_ then," Ryan declared. "If you can beat _her_ so easily, I don't see why I should waste my time with her then."

I stiffened immediately and Hilbert's eyes widened. He shot me an apologetic/warning look, but I paid it no heed. Already, my expression darkened and my eyes narrowed into annoyance. Normally I was an easy going person. An optimistic. But every girl has her buttons to not push, and being underestimated was a big one of mine.

"What," I hissed, not at all bothering to ask. I knew what he said. I just needed clarification before I promptly pounded his butt in the ground.

"Lyra," Hilbert warned. "Calm down."

Ryan snorted and sneered.

"I'll battle you," Hilbert said calmly. "And if I win, you have to apologize to Lyra."

Ryan's sneer stretched. "Fine. Let's see if _you're_ worth my time, Hilby."

"It's Hil_bert_," I snapped irritably. Ryan only rolled his eyes.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

I watched the battle over Hilbert's shoulder, shooting Ryan a triumphant smirk every time Hilbert downed one of his Pokémon, and a dirty one whenever Ryan downed one of Hilbert's Pokémon. It was an intense battle, of that I admit. The tension between the two was so thick you could slice it in half with a butter knife.

But finally, it was over. It was down to the last Pokémon for Ryan. Hilbert still had three left, two of which he hadn't even used in battle with. Giratina, along with his other two favorites. Ryan was down to one left. An Empoleon.

Ryan's eyes narrowed with irritation and he chewed on his inner cheek.

I shot him a smirk and his eyes narrowed into furious slits.

"Come on Hilbert, finish him off," I said.

Hilbert gave me a small nod and made his move. Ryan dragged his stylus across his game before a slow, slimy smile stretched across his face.

"It's over," Ryan said.

Curious, I looked down and gaped. His Empoleon had just used _Sacred Fire_. And it critically hit Giratina! It was a one-shot KO.

Hilbert gaped at it, and almost robotically sent out his next Pokémon. Then his last.

Ryan repeatedly cheated and won.

Furiously, I scowled at him. "You sneaky little bas—"

"Lyra," Hilbert said sharply. I pursed my lips but held my tongue. "Teacher."

Looking up, I saw that our teacher was in fact entering the room. I shot Ryan another dirty look and his smirk only grew.

"Well then," Ryan drawled, "it would seem _both_ of you are a waste of time."

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed.

"Lyra," Hilbert said again, his eyes narrowing. "After class."

Still seething, I gave a slow nod and gritted my teeth. With one last dirty look over my shoulder, I moved to take my seat.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

The moment school was out, Hilbert and I searched the school grounds for any sign of Ryan. Much to my displeasure, the skunk bag was nowhere to be found.

Huffing with annoyance, Hilbert consoled me slightly.

"Don't worry," He said gently. "We'll see him tomorrow. Do you want to come over and train some more with me?"

I shook my head slightly. "No. I promised Grandpa I would help him with dinner. Silly old man can't tell a microwave from an oven."

Hilbert chuckled and I felt my annoyance slowly dissolving at the thought of my Grandpa. My parents died in a car accident when I was little—I don't remember them so it doesn't really bother me too much. I had my Grandpa and that was all I needed.

"Tell your Grandparents I said hello though," I said to Hilbert as I turned away.

Hilbert gave a smile in confirmation and waved goodbye.

Hilbert's parents went missing when he was little. He lived with his grandparents too. He doesn't like to talk about it much and I don't ask.

Some things are just better left in the past. The future seems much brighter.

With one last call of goodbyes, I headed home.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

**(Third Person POV - Ryan)**

It was so easy to avoid those idiots, Ryan mused as he wondered through the park on his way home. Lyra was a cheerful girl with a nasty temper and when she lost that temper she often lost her head too. She didn't even notice when he walked right by her, too busy stewing about his earlier remark.

Hilbert was a quiet guy, but not by choice, Ryan continued his musings. He lacked the confidence to really make something of himself. To be considered anything else but an outcast. Pity, but it's not like Ryan cared.

Tonight, he finally figured out the right codes.

Chuckling with gleeful amusement, he finished typing in the codes to his hacker in his game.

The codes for the _ultimate_ Arceus. Maxed out stats, unlimited move sets, perfect nature and ability—it took Ryan _forever_ to hack the right code. But he finally did it.

And tonight he was finally giving it a test run.

With a smile stretched over his face, he finished the last of the code and activated his game.

His screen frizzled black before static crossed over it.

Annoyance flared through Ryan and he glared at his game.

"Stupid game," He muttered. "Just give me the damn Arceus already."

_Impudent brat._

He froze at the voice, glancing around the seemingly empty park.

"Who said that?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

_You claim to be the master of your Pokémon. But you are wrong._

Ryan sneered. "Lyra? Is that you? Another one of your stupid pranks, right? It's not funny, idiot. Just come out already."

_No _human_ can be the master of Pokémon._

"Enough," Ryan snapped. "Jack? Zach? Is this you guys? Seriously, it's not funny. Cut it out."

_And no_ petulant brat_ could be the master of _me!

Unable to help himself, Ryan looked back down at his game and froze with fear. Two, very angry eyes glared back up at him. The eyes blinked slowly at him.

_Humans cannot be the master of Pokémon. It is the Pokémon that are the masters of the humans._

Ryan had only a second to blink before darkness wrapped around his vision and he felt himself getting sucked into his beloved Nintendo.

_And you_, the voice said, a smirk clear in his voice, _will be my tool_.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

**(First Person POV – Lyra)**

"Come on," I said impatiently, still grinning despite myself. "We haven't taken the shortcut through the park in _ages_."

Hilbert rolled his eyes. "Lyra, we too it a _week_ ago. How is that ages?"

"It's ages to _me_," I said with an eye roll of my own. "Now come on! I want to get to school in time to set up my latest prank for that scum bag!"

Hilbert gave a small sigh, resigning himself to being dragged along by me. Laughing happily I tugged him away and through the park.

But not even halfway there, did I stop and notice a Nintendo lying on the ground.

"Oh _lugger nuts_," I sighed.

"What?"

"I forgot my game at home!" I whined.

Hilbert blinked sagely before shaking his head with a rueful grin. "I forgot mine too, now that you mention it."

"Aw man," I moaned. "Now we'll have to head back home to pick up our games before we can go to the game store! Unless…"

I looked down at the Nintendo.

"No," Hilbert said firmly. "We are not stealing someone else's Nintendo. We'll turn it in to the police as lost in found. How would you like it if someone stole _yours_?"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. "Fine, fine. Let's grab it and go. We can turn it in after school _after_ we get the new game."

"Alright," Hilbert allowed, moving forward to grab the game in the same motion I did.

Our fingers brushed across the game.

My entire body froze, tingling with an odd sort of energy. Almost like electricity except that it was cold… and it seemed to drain me. A harsh pounding erupted in my head and I tried to wince, but found my body unable to respond.

Slowly, as if lead by a phantom hand, the game opened. It revealed a static screen and two, warm eyes.

_Restore what has been undone._

That was the last thing I remembered before my world went black and I tumbled into an abyss.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

Blinking my eyes slowly, I looked up and winced at the throbbing of my head. Slowly I sat up in a warm, unfamiliar bed and nearly screamed from shock.

I was nowhere near the park.

Instead, I was in a strangely familiar room wearing entirely different clothes. I stared down at me and stumbled out of bed, looking around wildly before I found a mirror.

No more jean shorts and red hoodies. No more loose brown hair that fell to my waist. My hair was twisted into pigtails that fluffed a bit at the end and upturned. My hoodie was replaced with some sort of mock Mario costume and I stared at the fluffy marshmallow cap on my head.

But that was the only thing different.

My face and body was still the same. Only my hair style and clothes were swapped out and for a moment I found myself thinking, _Wow, I _really_ look like Lyra from Heartgold/Soulsilver._

My next thought was, _OmiGodOmiGodOmiGod! I've been kidnapped and someone changed my clothes. OmiGodOmiGodOmiGod!_

Shivering from fear and horror I looked around frantically for any sort of weapon to use. Finding none, I noticed an open door.

They left a way for me to escape? Well… that's kind of stupid.

My footsteps made soft padding noise as I stepped out the door and down the hallway. Pictures of me and some strange yet so damn _familiar_ woman from childhood and up hung on the walls. Pictures of Pokémon, hung on the wall. Which was strange.

I turned down the hallway and found myself heading down the steps.

Into the living room.

The woman from the pictures was sitting on the couch, a warm cup of—tea? coffee?—in her hands. Upon hearing me, the woman looked up and smiled and I had to use all my willpower not to gap at her.

She looked just like my mom!

Only… she also, in those clothes with that hair… looked like the Mom from… No, no that couldn't be right.

"I'm glad you're up sweetie," She said with an easy smile, her warm eyes dancing.

"I, um," I mumbled, still staring in shock at her.

"You're friend… Hilbert, wasn't it? He was looking for you earlier. Why don't you head outside to meet him. Oh, but before I forget…" The woman motioned towards a creamy messenger bag with a Pokéball emblem on it. A familiar one. Exactly like the one in…

Okay this was getting _really_ creepy. My kidnapper must have a _sick_ fetish.

"You're Pokégear came back from the shop," she said, completely not noticing my horrified expression, "I already washed your bag. Please be more careful sweetheart."

"Uh, okay," I said, not knowing what else to say. "I'll just… take the stuff… and… go?"

She smiled at me, satisfied before turning back to watch the television.

Weird. Weird. Weird. _Weird_.

Carefully, and way suspiciously, I grabbed the bag and swung it over my shoulder. Then with another curious look over my shoulder, I left.

I did a double take when I saw the outside.

Exactly the same. Everything was _exactly like the game._

And… there was _Pokémon_ floating through the wind and _people_ going about their business like _floating Pokémon was a normal thing_.

It was official.

Somehow I had died and been reborn in the Pokémon world.

No, wait, then shouldn't I be a baby?

Okay, so maybe… instead I somehow entered the game. At the start of it.

Somehow.

Weird.

_So very weird._

"Lyra!"

I looked up, startled and did a double take. It was Hilbert… only not. I mean, it was the same Hilbert I knew before, I recognized the voice and expression only he looked _exactly_ like the male protagonist in Pokémon Black/White.

I gaped at him as he reached me. He shot me a concerned expression. "I wasn't sure if you came here too. I hoped but…"

"So this is real?" I asked in a kind of squeaky voice.

"I think so," He said quietly. He was always the quiet type.

"Oh," I said numbly. "Oh… _Oh._ Oh no… what about Grandpa?"

He gave me a sad look and shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his shoes.

I swallowed roughly as a wave of emotions came over me. I bit my lip and fought back a cry of frustration at being pulled away from my world—from my _family_—and brought here without a word of consolation. I bit it all back because it wasn't like me.

I wasn't the type of girl to get sad, no matter what. I got angry or I got happy.

And right now, Hilbert already seemed sad enough. He didn't need the extra drama getting angry brought.

So I plastered a smile—it came out more of a grimace—but it was a start. "Well. I always did want my own adventure."

He looked back up and gave a wry smile. "Me too."

"But we do need to find out how to get home," I said firmly. "But for now… well… I don't really know what to do. I think we need to figure out exactly _how_ we got here and the best way to do that _might_ be to play along… but I don't know. I just don't know."

Hilbert opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by an enthusiastic voice shouting over to us.

"Lyra, Hilbert, there you are!"

Both of us looked up sharply and my eyes widened. Professor Elm.

* * *

Ta-da! And the first chapter is complete.

Hope you enjoyed it. ;)

Reviews are love.


	2. Hilbert

Hey guys! I'm doing a collaboration story with my friend Darkpetal16! This one is Hilbert's P.O.V.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hey you two! Get inside!" Professor Elm waved, motioning us to come in his lab.

I could only stare as I saw the _actual_ Professor Elm waving at us. Lyra was doing the same thing. It was as if a Haunter used Mean Look on us.

"Hilbert! Lyra! I don't have all day! Please get over here!" The Professor called again.

That snapped us out of our state of shock and we hurried to the Professor. Professor Elm looked just like he looked in the games. He motioned for us to follow him as he went in his lab. Lyra looked at me, with her cheery expression.

"Ready to do this?" She asked, though I sensed she was a bit disturbed by what was happening.

"Yeah," I responded, kinda disturbed as well.

We both stepped inside the lab and couldn't believe what we saw. Inside, we saw the Professor waiting for us and next to him were three Pokéballs. Real Pokéballs, not those fake ones you find at a toy store. We walked over to him, still surprised as to what was going on. The Professor took no notice of our reactions and smiled.

"Do you two know anything about my research?" Professor Elm asked.

Of course, we both shook our heads.

"As you two may know. Pokémon are carried in Pokéballs these days. But before Pokéballs were invented, people used to walk with Pokémon. Pokéballs are great because you can carry many Pokemon. But walking with Pokémon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokemon grow or evolve," Professor Elm explained.

"Wait does this mean...?" Lyra asked as her eyes widened.

"That's right! I'm going to give you both a Pokémon," Professor Elm said with a smile.

Lyra looked at me with an a happy grin. I could see she was excited, even her eyes told me so. I was excited too. After all, we did wondered what it was like to have Pokémon. And now, we were going to experience it.

"However, they will only accompany you for a short time," Professor Elm said.

Lyra and I stared at him in shock. Weren't we supposed to keep the Pokémon?

"I'm giving you two Pokémon so that you can complete an errand for me," Professor Elm explained, not noticing our disappointed faces.

"What's the errand?" Lyra asked, a sigh in her voice.

"I need you two to go to Mr. Pokémon's house. He says he has made a great discovery, though I think it is just another Pokémon egg. Anyway, I'm a bit too busy too check it out so I need you two to do it for me," Professor Elm answered.

"Fine," I replied for us. Lyra nodded mutely, still disappointed.

"Alright! Now it's time to choose your temporary Pokémon," Professor Elm said.

I looked at Lyra and noticed her eyes were already filled excitement again. True it was a shame we could only keep them for a bit, but at least we would know what it would feel like to get a starter for the first time.

"I'll go first," Lyra exclaimed as she took a Pokéball. She pressed the button to make it wider and then threw it. The Pokéball opened and a Pokémon came out.

"Cynda! Cynadquil!" the Pokémon said.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Lyra squealed as she grabbed hold of the firetype and hugged it tightly against her.

The Cynadquil struggled to get free from Lyra's hug. He tried to wiggle out but after a while, he realized that there was no way to get out of Lyra's grasp. The Pokémon then just sort of sagged in her arms, resigning itself to its fate.

I had to smile. It _was_ kinda cute. I then turned my focus to the table and decided between the two Pokéballs which one I would take. I decided to take the one that was on the far left. I held the Pokéball and threw it like Lyra did. I watched as the Pokémon emerged from its ball.

"Chikorita!" the Pokémon cried out happily.

The Chikorita playfully began to play with Lyra's Cyndaquil.

"She's a playful one," Professor Elm told me cheerfully.

I looked at Lyra as she looked at me. Both of us exchanged an excited look before staring back down at our Pokémon. We were both happy to have our Pokémon, even if it would be a short period of time.

"Oh Lyra? Be sure to tell your mom before going. It would be best for her to be informed so she wouldn't worry about you," Professor Elm said.

Lyra nodded and motioned me to come with her. Lyra, Chikorita, Cynadquil and me went to Lyra's house and met her mom. I was disturbed when we went inside. Everything looked _exactly_ like it was in the game, including Lyra's "mom". Lyra went to her mother and told her all that happened at Professor Elm's lab. Her mother nodded and said that she could go. We both smiled at each other when we stepped outside, with our Pokémon by our side. We then began the walk to Mr. Pokémon's house.

* * *

We both walked across some tall grass and saw a town coming into view. When we got there, we noticed a sign that said Cherrygrove City. An old man saw us and quickly ran up to us.

"Hey you two are rookies right? That's okay! Everyone is a rookie at some point. If you would like, I could show you two a few things," the old man said.

Lyra was about to say no when I cut her off.

"Sure," I said, ignoring the questioning look Lyra was gave me.

The old man smiled and told us to follow him. He ran to the Pokémon center with such speed, that both me and Lyra stared, not believing what had happened. Even Chikorita and Cynadquil were surprised. The old man turned around and noticed we were all staring at him. He chuckled and ran back toward us.

"I forgot you two weren't wearing Running Shoes. That's okay. I will try to go as slow as possible," the old man told us.

Even though he tried to go slow, he was still pretty quick and had already made it to a building with a red rooftop.

"There is the Pokémon Center. You go there to heal your Pokémon," the old man said, pointing to a building with a red rooftop.

He then ran to a building with a blue rooftop. Lyra and I tried to pick up our pace to follow behind him.

"This is the Pokémart. It is the place you buy Pokéballs and other items you may need on your journey. And next to the Pokémart is the way to Route 30. That is the direction to where most people go to see Mr. Pokemon," The old man said.

He also told us about the sea and where his house was.

"You know what? Since you two had kept up with me, I am going to give you both Running Shoes! Don't worry they are brand new! Also allow me to give you both the Map Card on your Pokégears!" The old man said.

"Thank you," I said as both me and Lyra received the new Runinng Shoes and the new map on our Pokégear.

"Don't mention it. My name is Gent by the way," The old man said.

"Well Gent. Thanks for everything," Lyra said after a heartbeat of awkward silence fell between us.

"No problem. Take care!" Gent said as he waved goodbye.

We waved goodbye back in return and continued on to Route 30.

* * *

We walked up the path to get to Mr. Pokemon's lab. While we were walking, we noticed a two trainers battling, blocking our path.

"I guess we are going to have to take the path with the tall grass," Lyra sighed with mild annoyance. I only nodded my head in agreement.

We went up the path and noticed a building. That was in front of a few trees. The path continued north but I decided we should pay a little visit. We went inside and noticed a man looking depressed. When he noticed us, he looked even worse.

"Let me guess. You thought this was where you could meet Mr. Pokemon?" the man sighed.

"No," I said after it was clear Lyra wasn't going to say anything. Normally I was a quiet one, but for one reason or another I had to be the talkative one today. That's just not me... I prefer my silence over talking or even laughing.

The man's eyes widened and his depressive state vanished in an instant. Suddenly cheerful and overcome with emotion he leaped up from his spot on the couch and rushed over to us.

"You two came and visited me? Oh thank you! I know! I will give you both an Apricorn Box! Don't be shy! I have plenty of them!" The man exclaimed.

The man both gave us the boxes and also gave us a _Grn_ _Appricorn_. He thanked us one more time for visiting him. We both said farewell after having a short conversation with him on appricorns.

We continued up the path to Mr. Pokémon, when we were suddenly attacked by wild Pokémon. The two Pokémon that attacked us were Rattatas. Only inside of a purple coat, for whatever reason they had a yellow one. They both hissed at us, bunching up in preparing to attack us.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Go Chikorita!" I said.

Both of our Pokemon went on the field, eager to battle.

The Rattatas started to use Thunder Fang. Wait...Thunder Fang? Lyra and I gaped as we saw the two Ratattas charge up electricity on their teeth and started to charge toward Chikorita and Cyndaquil.

"Dodge!" We shouted in synch.

Our two Pokémon quickly jumped out of the way of the two Rattatas. Cyndaquil then used a Tackle attack and Chikorita used Vine Whip. The attacks instantly knocked out the Wild Rattata. Then something weird happened. Instead of escaping when fainted, they started to change into what looked like data and then disappeared. Lyra and I exchanged curious looks. Last I remembered most Pokemon didn't do that. But perhaps because this was a game... I don't know. But right now we had an errand to finish. We can worry about the strange Pokémon later.

We then continued up the path and noticed Mr. Pokémon's house. We went inside and found Mr. Pokémon talking with another man. He then turned his attention toward us.

"You two must be the kids Mr. Elm sent. Hello, I am Mr. Pokémon, " Mr. Pokemon greeted.

"Hi! This is Hilbert and I'm Lyra," Lyra chirped.

"Nice to meet you both of you! I want you to give this to Professor Elm for me," Mr. Pokemon said as he handed the egg to Lyra.

Cynadquil and Chikorita looked up at the egg with question gazes. Lyra eyed it for a heartbeat before shrugging and placing it carefully in her messenger bag. The other man in the room that was having a conversation with Mr. Pokemon stood up from his spot and moved to Chikorita and Cyndaquil. He squatted down before them, his eyes seeming to study them. The two didn't seem to mind, in fact they virtually ignored him, choosing instead to play with each other.

"Lyra and Hilbert, you two seemed to have raise these pokemon very well." the man said.

"Thank you... but we've only had them for a short time... Um...who are you?" Lyra inquired hesitantly.

"I haven't introduced myself! Forgive me. My name is Professor Oak," said the elderly man.

"Well Professor Oak, we can't really keep them for long because Professor Elm told us to return them to him after completing the errand," Lyra said, a slight grimace on her face.

"What? I will speak with him about this. You two should keep them, it's clear a bond has already been form between you and them," Professor Oak said, his brow furrowed.

"Thank you!" Lyra beamed.

"Ah, but before I forget... it's such a rare thing to come across such potential in trainers these days..." Professor Oak mumbled, rummaging through his lab pockets for a moment. A minute passed before he pulled out two sleek devices, one pink and blue. He handed the pink one to Lyra and the blue to me. He smiled at us. "Here. I want you two to have these Pokédexes. I think they will do quite well in your hands."

"Oh," Lyra said, clearly not expecting such a turn of events. "Alright. I mean, sorry. Thank, thank you _very_ much."

"You're quite welcome. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we will meet so let's trade numbers on our Pokégears just in case," Professor Oak suggested with a smile.

Lyra seemed a bit hesitant in giving out her number so freely but after I handed my own Pokégear to him, she followed suit. Professor Oak programmed his numbers into each of our Pokégears before handing them back. Lyra shifted, clearly unsure of where to go next. In the end she informed Mr. Pokémon and Professor Oak that we should be heading back. With a farewell, the two of us left the house.

But just as we walked outside, Lyra's Pokégear rang. Lyra fumbled for a bit with her device before figuring out how to answer it. She placed it on speaker and immediately we heard Professor Elm's voice.

"H-hello? Lyra and Hilbert? It's a disaster! Uh, um, just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!" Professor Elm's voice was drenched in panic.

We each exchanged horrified looks, both fearful of what might have happened before Lyra scooped down and grabbed Cyndaquil. I followed suit with Chikorita and without a single world exchanged we broke out into a dead sprint. We sprinted all the way back to Cherrygrove City and just as we were about to leave-Lyra slammed into a familiar figure.

Startled, she fell back on her bum, staring up dizzily at the figure. Cyndaquil wiggled in her arms, chirping worriedly at how she might have hurt herself.

"You two got Pokemon? What a waste."

At the figure's words, Lyra's eyes narrowed into furious slits and I stared at him for another heartbeat, trying to remember where I had seen him before. He paid no heed to me, staring scornfully down at Lyra before finally... I recognized him

A kid with stark red hair, and a name forever meaning second place.

Silver.


	3. Lyra - Silver & Sprout Tower

_Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, alerts and such. Here is now my chapter, added once again._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Neither I nor Scizor X own Pokemon._

* * *

**(First Person POV – Lyra)**

I stared up at Silver with faint annoyance. Mostly the annoyance came from falling on my bum and the dull throbbing that came as an after effect of doing so. He sneered down at me.

"_You_ got a Pokémon from the Lab. What a waste," He scoffed.

My annoyance seemed to booster but I immediately scolded myself. It would do no good to get annoyed at him. If anything it would probably satisfy him to some extent. And at the moment I didn't really want to put up with his satisfactory. Especially since it was _his_ fault I was on the ground and he was not.

Okay, so maybe it was _partially_ my fault as well, but I wasn't admitting that so easily.

A scowl crossed my features briefly before Cyndaquil chirped in my arms, a worrying tone in his voice.

My scowl dissolved as quickly as it came and I smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine," I assured him, slowly standing up. Hilbert moved slightly, as if he was ready to help me up but I was already on my feet.

"That Pokémon is clearly too good for a weakling like you," Silver continued after a pause.

I merely looked up at him, blinking slightly as if only realizing he was there. His scoff morphed into a withering glare but I paid it no heed. Instead I cocked my head to the side and held Cyndaquil tightly against me.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?" Silver demanded.

I only smiled at him cheekily and he bristled.

"Well, I have an even better Pokémon—I'll _show_ you what I mean!" Silver growled, producing a single Pokéball from his pocket and holding it up.

Hilbert moved slightly, as if he was prepared to battle but I held up my hand.

"Allow me," I said.

Cyndaquil chirped in agreement and I tossed him up into the air. Cyndaquil rolled slightly before landing on all four of his paws and bristling with fire. Fire shot up from his back side and his nostrils flared in anticipation for battle. Silver scoffed.

Silver tossed his Pokéball into the air and white light erupted from it. Slowly the light descended to the ground, taking the form of a familiar Totodile.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer!" I commanded.

Cyndaquil's face darkened and his eyes narrowed in own Totodile. By the nature of the move, Totodile instinctively shivered as his defenses dropped.

"Use Leer also!" Silver shouted.

The action was mimicked by Totodile and Cyndaquil shuddered.

"Tackle," I said. Cyndaquil chirped and rushed forward, his tiny paws digging into the ground before lurching into the air and slamming against Totodile. Totodile staggered back.

"Scratch," Silver commanded.

Totodile raised a sharp claw before scathing across Cyndaquil's face.

"Tackle again," I said.

"Leer!"

Cyndaquil shuddered from the Leer and Totodile winced, breathing heavily from the tackle. I almost smirked in triumph, but restrained myself.

"Hmph," Silver grumbled. "You're doing _alright_ for a weakling…"

"Finish it with one last Tackle," I said, choosing not to respond to his grumblings.

"Dodge it!"

But the dodge was useless and for the last time Cyndaquil slammed into Totodile. Totodile staggered back before his eyes rolled up to his head and he fell on his back.

Silver glared disdainfully at his Pokémon, returning it. His glare swung towards me and his disdain seemed to double.

"Don't look so cocky," Silver warned me. I only cocked my head, smiling happily as Cyndaquil jumped up into my arms. "_I'm_ going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer."

And without another word he stormed away from me. I tilted my head again and Hilbert moved forward, holding up a single card. Wordlessly he handed it to me and I eyed it carefully. It was Silver's Trainer Card.

"You dropped this." I said, holding it out to him.

Silver paused and looked back over his shoulder, his eyes falling on the card. They widened minutely before his hands flew to his pockets. Finding the card no longer there, he marched over and yanked it out of my hands. "Give it back!"

Then once more, he hurried away.

Hilbert and I exchanged one last look before shrugging and continuing our sprint back to ho—I mean town.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

After reentering ho—I mean _the town_—we ducked into the Lab, finding a single police officer discussing something with Professor Elm. At our arrival, they both looked up from the conversation.

I headed towards them, Hilbert trailing quietly behind me.

"Who are you?" the officer asked at once. "We are investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here… Rule number one! 'Whoever did it will come back to the site.' Oh my… so you must be… the one who did it?"

I gaped at his sheer stupidity of the question and Hilbert bristled in my defense beside me.

"She has nothing to do with it—_we_ have nothing to do with it," Hilbert said firmly, shooting the officer a glare. "On our way here, there was this red-haired boy—"

"He had a Totodile," I interjected. "I battled him at Cherrygrove City. I'm sure you could find some witnesses for the battle."

"Did you happen to get his name?" the officer asked me.

For whatever reason I hesitated a moment. "Silver. His name is Silver."

"I see! Thanks for helping my investigation," he said happily. "My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual."

And with those words, the officer left the Lab, a determined step in his long stride.

Hilbert and I looked up to see Professor Elm still looking positively horrible. "Lyra, Hilbert, this is terrible…" He shook his head, seeming to clear his thoughts before his face took on a more quizzical shade to it. "Oh… yes, what was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?"

"Oh," I said dumbly before twisting my body slightly to rummage through my bag. I pulled out the egg and handed it to the professor.

"Huh?" Professor Elm blinked, dumbfounded. "This is… an Egg, isn't it? This Egg may be something I've never seen… still it's just an Egg. Mr. Pokémon is always fascinated by Eggs… Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg."

"Oh," Hilbert said softly. "Professor… Oak, he gave us these before we left."

Hilbert held up his blue Pokédex.

Elm gaped at the device. "Both of you?! _The_ Professor Oak gave you Pokédexes?! That's incredible! He's superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers. Wow, I always knew you two were a little different. Things are going to be fun! In fact… your Pokémon seem to really like you. Why don't you two take the Pokémon Gym challenge? Violet City has a gym of its very own, you can start there."

I stared at him, my eyes widening in minute shock. "Keep… you mean I can keep Cynda… I mean… Pyros?"

Cyndaquil—now nicknamed Pyros—looked up at me and chirped happily at his nickname.

"And I can keep… Leafy?" Hilbert asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes of course," Elm said. "But keep in mind both of you… Challenging Gyms scattered around will be a long journey. Lyra, before you leave better to tell your mom."

"Ah, right… Come on Pyros," I said. "Hilbert… I'll meet you at Cherrygrove City, outside the Pokécenter."

Hilbert nodded in affirmation, smiling slightly at Leafy. Leafy seemed to smile happily back at him and the duo left rather quickly.

I scooped up Pyros in my arms, and he didn't even bother to struggle. I headed back hom—_to that woman's house_.

Damn it. I was _not_ considering this place to be my home.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

"So… can I go?"

Mo—_that woman_—looked up at me with such a thoughtful and loving expression I almost leaped across the table to hug her. But she was not my mom. I didn't have a mom. I had Grandpa.

She was not my mom.

Her expression turned to an almost melancholy one and her smile seemed a little less happy, yet it still held that twinge of joy in it. "It will be a long and difficult journey, dear. But I know I can trust you. You're responsible, and you'll have Hilbert with you, won't you dear?"

"Yeah M… Mom," I managed.

She nodded carefully, her eyes taking on a brighter light. "My baby girl… already off on her own journey…"

Unable to help myself I gave a ghastly groan of embarrassment. "Mom!"

She laughed. A pretty sound. I liked it.

No. No. What was I saying? I couldn't like it. I wasn't supposed to stay here!

I gave a small smile. Pyros shifted slightly in my lap.

"Alright, dear," Mo—the woman said. "I'll help too. In whatever way I can. Why don't I save half of the money you earn?"

"How would you do that?" I asked incredulously.

Mom—_that woman!_—laughed. "Silly dear, don't you already know this? Every time a trainer wins a battle, they win money. The money is transferred through digital currency and every time you lose a battle, your currency drops. Every time you win, whoever lost against you has their money transferred into your account."

She motioned to my Pokégear. "It's one of the wonders of the Pokégear—it helps keep track of all the money you've earned. I can save it, by setting it so that way half of the money you make is sent to _my_ Pokégear where it'll be safe."

"How do I buy stuff then, if it's all digitized?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"ATMs can transfer whatever money you have digitized into cash," Mom explained. "Silly child, didn't you know that?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure. I uh, um… yes. Please save half of my money."

Mom smiled and I wordlessly handed over my Pokégear.

She typed in a few commands before handing it back to me.

"Alright dear," Mom said. "Take care of yourself and remember—don't hesitate to call."

"I won't… Mom."

She smiled at me warmly, moving around the table to place a kiss on my forehead.

I blinked up at her, my cheeks warming.

Grandpa never kissed me like that.

I liked her.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

"The first gym is a flying type," I said to Hilbert as we walked side by side. Pyros was in my arms, seeming to be extremely content with himself.

Hilbert walked beside me, his Leafy seeming to bounce right next to him with sheer happiness.

"Then we should probably capture more Pokémon," Hilbert said quietly.

"Probably," I agreed. "I think I know the one I want. Tell you what, why don't we split up and search for our new Pokémon? We have Pokéballs that the lab researcher gave us—five each—so we should be fine. We can meet up in Violet City in… two hours? Just in time for lunch. We'll eat then head off to Sprout Tower to train."

"That sounds reasonable," Hilbert affirmed. "Alright… Good luck, Lyra."

"You too Hilbert."

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

It only took ten minutes for me to find what I was looking for.

There, grazing along contently was a Mareep.

I smiled down at Pyros and he seemed to smile back at me.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

**(Third Person POV – Hilbert)**

Hilbert moved quietly through the route, silently debating on which Pokémon he should be looking for. If he was a regular trainer, he would go for a Mareep that he knew were in the route—but Ampharos was one of Lyra's favorite Pokémon. It would seem like copying if he got the same one as her.

So he was facing a bit of a dilemma.

Leaf kept pace with him as he silently thought, perfectly content with everything around her.

That was, until, she sensed something a little off.

Frowning thoughtfully, she nudged her partner and pointed in the direction of what was off.

Hilbert mimicked her frown and followed her off the path into a more dense section of the forest. At the end of the path, he did a double take on what he saw.

A lone Teddiursa, holding a bundle of berries in its arms and running away from a very annoyed flock of Sparrows. The Teddiursa gave a cry of horror as it tripped and the berries flew out of its grasp. The Sparrows cawed in victory, preparing to dive bomb towards the helpless Pokémon.

"Leafy," Hilbert said quietly, his face hardening into concentration.

Without another word, Leafy charged towards the flock of Sparrows.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

**(First Person POV – Lyra)**

I smiled happily as Eternity (the new male Mareep I had caught) walked beside me. He was incredibly calm and very easy going about his capture, which made things a lot easier.

I headed into town, stopping at the Pokémon center to order Hilbert and I some food.

I sat down at the table and waited for him to arrive and when he did—my eyebrows shot up.

Scratches and bruises marred his skin, his hair was entirely messy and his clothes had multiple rips in them. But he was smiling and I noted that not only was Leafy walking beside him—so was a Teddiursa.

Upon seeing me, his smile widened and he made his way over, taking the food I handed out to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked incredulously.

His smile somehow stretched even further and he motioned to Teddiursa. "This is Guts. He likes berries."

I quirked an eyebrow, but did not press further.

* * *

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

"You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good…" trailed off an elderly man.

Hilbert and I paused in our walking as we headed towards our final opponent. Beside him, his newly evolved Leafy, ducked her head.

My Pyros hadn't evolved yet, but I had a feeling one last battle and he would.

We found ourselves staring at the Elder, who appeared rather saddened as he stared at a familiar red head.

"However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh… Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war…" the elderly man trailed off again.

Silver turned away, scoffing quietly to himself. "Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be 'nice' to Pokémon… They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me."

And without further ado—or noticing us—Silver gripped an Escape Rope tightly before disappearing before our very eyes.

Hilbert and I exchanged curious looks but I stepped towards the Elder.

He smiled at me. "So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokémon."

I gave him a sunny grin and motioned for Pyros.

Pyros gave a chirp, stepping in front of me as the Elder released his own first Pokémon —a Bellsprout.

"Ember," I said.

Pyros's back glowed a bright red as fire flared from it, burning high and brightly. More fire began to build up in his mouth and he released them in the form of red dots, flying across the air.

The attack landed against Bellsprout and the Pokémon wobbled a bit before falling over, defeated.

The Elder only smiled serenely as he recalled his defeated Pokémon.

He released a Hoothoot, the bird Pokémon fluttering at the ground and hopping on its single leg.

"Ember," I said again.

Once more the attack hit the bird Pokémon, but did rather poor damage. When the Elder made no command of attack, I attacked again, "Quick Attack."

Pyros dug his paws into the ground and flung himself forward quickly. He slammed into the Hoothoot, knocking the thing over in the process.

"Peck," stated the Elder calmly.

Hoothoot twisted and its beak glowed a bright white before slamming itself repeatedly against Pyros.

"Ember," I said.

Pyros released a burst of Embers directly in the Hoothoot's face. It gave a cry of pain before stumbling away and falling over, defeated.

The Elder recalled his Hoothoot before releasing his final Pokémon.

The Bellsprout presented itself and Pyros didn't even need my verbal command.

Embers released from his mouth, burning the Pokémon and defeating it in the process.

As the Elder recalled his Pokémon, Pyros glowed a familiar bright white. My triumphant smile became positively beaming as he evolved. When the light cleared, he was no longer my adorable Cyndaquil, but a maturing Quilava, smirking back at me.

"Excellent," the Elder beamed with me.

Pyros's flames at his back end and top of his head, flared brightly.

"The way you two battle… is quite elegant," he complimented. "You should do well against Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this…"

He handed me a small, flat disk—a TM. I eyed it curiously before depositing it in my bag.

I beamed at him and at Pyros. Hilbert soon joined me, he and Leafy smiling.

"Now all that's left is the actual gym," I hummed.

* * *

_Viola. _

_Reviews are love._


	4. Hilbert - Falkner

**Hey guys! It is I, Scizor X! Here is my chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Hilbert's POV**

We were standing outside the gym, taking a deep breath before entering.

I looked at Lyra. I noted how her eyes were shining with excitement.

"You ready to do this?" Lyra asked, cheerfully.

"Yup," I responded as we both stepped inside the Gym. The Gym itself was massive, smooth oak flooring along with a majorly big sky window that reflected the bright blue sky outside. As we entered the Gym, a boy who looked a couple years older than us with blue hair came out.

"My name is Falkner and I am the gym leader. Who are you two?" Falkner asked, a small frown on his face.

"I'm Lyra and this is Hilbert," Lyra greeted optimistically.

"Nice to meet you both. I take it you're here to challenge me, who's going first?" Falkner asked, his frown no replaced with a smooth face as he seemed to try and analyze us.

"I will," Lyra said confidently, taking a step forward. Beside her, Pyros gave a growl of approval.

"Alright, let's go the battlefield and have our battle there," Falkner said casually, already turning and striding away from us.

The two of us followed behind Falkner, entering another room, this one larger than the last. Falkner continued to walk across the room and Lyra stopped at the first end of the battleground. I moved quietly over to the seats provided, sitting down. The referee had came out when we entered the room, and now stood, ready to go.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee cried out, after finally completing the rules about the battle.

"Go Eternity!" Lyra cried as she threw the Pokéball in the air.

Eternity came out of the ball and eyed Falkner calmly.

"Go Pidgey!" Falkner yelled.

Pidgey came out of its ball, flying in the air and stared down at Eternity. A determined glint in its eye-it was ready to win.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee yelled.

"Pidgey! Use Quick Attack!" Falkner commanded.

Pidgey charged at Eternity with lightning speed, leaving Eternity no time to dodge. Eternity got up quickly and focused his eyes on the bird. He did not want to embarrass Lyra by losing to some little bird.

"Eternity, use Thundershock!" Lyra ordered, her voice never raising.

"Dodge and then use Wing Attack!" Falkner yelled.

"Stay where you are Eternity and take the hit!" Lyra called out.

I shot a confused look at Lyra. Wouldn't it be better for her to dodge the attack? Eternity charged up electricity and began firing it at the bird. Falkner's Pidgey dodged the Thundershocks and neared to Eternity's face, its wings smacking solidly against Eternity.

Eternity flew backwards from the attack but the direct hit appeared to be in Lyra's favor after all. Falkner's Pidgey winced and seemed a bit stiff in flying now, I noticed some static electricity emitted from it. I then realized what was Lyra's strategy. She wanted to use Eternity's ability: Static.

"Quick! Use another Thundershock!" Lyra commanded, a gleeful smirk coming across her face.

Eternity used Thundershock and this time it hit the Pidgey dead on. The Pidgey gave a cry of despair and fell to the ground, its eyes swirling dizzily.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Eternity wins!" The referee called out.

Falkner returned his Pokémon calmly and threw out his next. This Pokémon was a Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" Falkner ordered at once

Lyra's eyes widened at the massive wind bursting from the adolescent-evolved Pokémon. In a worried tone she cried out, "Eternity!"

But Eternity held no chance to dodge the fast and powerful attack. The wind slammed against the Mareep, forcing him to fly backgrounds and land into the ground with a sickening crack. Eternity struggled to stand back up, but it appeared virtually useless.

"Good, now use Quick Attack and end this!" Falkner yelled triumphantly.

All I could see was a blur as Pidgeotto sped toward Eternity. Pidgeotto slammed into Eternity, driving the already weakened Pokémon further into the ground and causing dust to kick up everywhere. When it cleared, I saw Pidgeotto in the air looking down at Eternity, who had fainted on the ground.

"Good job Eternity, return," Lyra said quietly, her eyes downcast as the Pokéball sucked Eternity back inside.

Lyra then turned to Pyros who seemed very determined to avenge his fallen comrade. "You ready for this buddy?"

Pyros growled in affirmation and charged into the battlefield.

"It is all up to you Pyros!" Lyra called out to her first Pokémon.

Pyros's flames spiked up at the sudden flare of determination. A challenging glint in his eyes as he growled at Pidgeotto.

"Use Ember!" Lyra ordered.

"Dodge and then use Quick Attack," Falkner said calmly, a smirk on his face.

Pyros fired his Ember attack at the Pidgeotto, who dodged it and started to charge at Pyros with a Quick Attack. I saw Lyra smile and wondered why she did.

"Use Smokescreen!" Lyra said, triumphantly.

Pyros released black smoke as Pidgeotto came near. The sudden lost of vision forced the Pokémon to abort its attack and fly up and out of the smoke.

"Use Gust!" Falkner commanded, his smirk slipping.

Pidgeotto used Gust to clear the Smokscreen but when it cleared, Pyros wasn't there. Falkner looked up and gasped in surprise. Pyros had jumped in the air and was falling towards Pidgeotto.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Lyra yelled.

Pyros quickly used Quick Attack and tackled Pidgeotto to a wall. Pyros then jumped out of the way as a fainted Pidgeotto fell down from the wall.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Lyra is the winner!" the referee declared.

Lyra whooped in triumph, rushing out into the field and catching Pyros as he landed into her arms. She smiled warmly at him, spinning and swirling around.

"That was amazing, _you_ were amazing," she cooed to him, nuzzling him affectionatley. Pyros gave a cough of indigition, his cheeks somehow seeming very red at the attention his partner was giving him. Falkner seemed to smile at this, moving forward and presenting her his gym badge. As Lyra placed her badge in her case, she moved over to take her seat.

Falkner left momentarily to heal his Pokémon for it was my turn next. I managed to defeat his Pidgeotto with Guts and received a gym badge as well. We then went to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon and then went to the route that would lead to the next gym.

* * *

"Lyra!" I desperately called for my friend.

We both decided to go in the cave to continue on our way, but as soon as we went in, a stampede of Geodudes came rolling at us. We both had to split up in order to lose them, but now that we did, we lost each other. After a while of wandering on my own, I was beginning to worry. What if she was attacked by an Onix or by some other Pokémon? What if Pyros and Eternity couldn't protect her? What if she was in danger...? I had to find a way to get through this cave and to find my friend!

"Zu! Bat!" I heard a Pokémon cry.

I turned around and saw a Zubat on the ground. I saw its wings were pinned down by some sharp rocks on the ground and it was starting to bleed. It looked like it was crying from the pain. I quickly ordered Leafy to destroy the rocks with Razor Leaf and then bring the Zubat to me with Vine Whip. I took out a potion from my bag and was ready to spray it on the injured Pokémon.

"This is going to sting a bit," I warned.

I sprayed the Zubat's wounds and it shrieked. Leafy did its best to calm him down as I finished healing his wounds. The Zubat began to fly around the both of us, grateful for healing it.

"See you later." I said as me and Leafy were about to leave to find Lyra.

The Zubat quickly flew in front of me, as if to block me from continuing. I noticed it seemed like it was looking at something. I followed his gaze and looked down at one of the Pokéballs I had.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked him.

The Zubat quickly nodded his head and Leafy cried out happily.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" I said as I threw the Pokéball.

The Zubat flew at the Pokéball and allowed himself to be captured by me. After the Pokéball stopped shaking and I picked it up, I decided to return Leafy and switch her for my newly caught Zubat. Leafy did not object as I returned her. I sent out Zubat and decided to name him Bat. We were going to continue down the path where we were going, when we heard a scream.

"Lyra!" I yelled as me and Bat followed the noise.

I looked and saw Lyra battling a Shiny Onix. Lyra had Pyros and Eternity out to battle it. The Onix used a Hydro Pump attack. Eternity jumped in front of Pyros to take the hit. It hit Eternity with such force that it knocked him into the side. He had automatically fainted from the attack. Lyra quickly returned Eternity as Pyros tried to attack the Onix with Ember. It looked like it did nothing because it did not flinch from the attack. The Onix was charging up another Hydro Pump as Lyra cried in desperation. I knew I had to act fast and now seems like a good time.

"Bat! Use Supersonic on the Onix!" I commanded.

Sound waves came from Bat's mouth as they hit the Onix. The Onix was now confused. Lyra noticed me and I quickly ran over to her, with Bat right behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"I'm fine Hilbert. I didn't know you caught a Zubat," Lyra said, before turning her gaze back to Onix. "And I didn't know Onix could use Hydro Pump."

"Just caught Bat recently. Now lets defeat that Onix," I said as Bat went next to Pyros, who was growling at the Onix.

"Use Ember!" Lyra said.

"Astonish!" I called out to Bat.

Both of our Pokémon kept attacking the confused Onix. The Onix didn't seem to be able to take much more hits, as it kept slamming its head against the cave wall. Eventually it fell but as it fell, it dedigitized-like the Rattata from before did.

"We did it," Lyra said softly, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Lets go," I said, taking her hand and guiding all of us out of the cave.

When we finally left the cave, we both felt extraordinary grateful that we couldn't help the whoop of happiness. Lyra, anxious to reach the next town, broke out into a sprint and ran ahead of us. I followed right behind her though.

But she stopped when we came upon a strange scene. A man we had never seen before appeared to be frightened of a very familiar man. It wasn't the man itself that was familiar, so much as what he was wearing-a black outfit with a giant red R across the top. The first man gave a startled shout and fled away from the more familiar man.

Lyra and I shared curious looks and I eyed the familiar outfit another moment before I realized who it was.

The infamous Team Rocket.


	5. Lyra - Bugsy & Silver

_Hiya! Here's the next installment..._

_**Disclaimer:** Scizor X and I do not own the wonderful thing that is Pokémon.  
_

* * *

Hilbert and I entered the town quietly, Leafy and Pyros trailing behind us. Encountering Team Rocket was a bit of a shock for us.

Not only did we have strange Pokémon that came out of nowhere—and I was beginning to suspect a pattern they came out at the beginning of every new route—wealso had Team Rocket to deal with. I didn't really want to take on a whole _criminal organization _(who does?). And I had a feeling Hilbert felt the same.

But we couldn't just _ignore it_. We've played the game often enough to know the police were virtually useless, as were the gym leaders. We couldn't ignore them or else _they_ would win. Winning might not have bugged me so much (as it was just a game to me before) but this wasn't a game anymore.

I glanced at Pyros and felt a smile tug at my lips. I had Pyros. I had Eternity. I had Pokémon. This was my—_our_—new world. I couldn't let Team Rocket win. I couldn't let them stay around and risk losing her Pokémon. I couldn't and she wouldn't.

For now though, we headed to the Pokémon center before we would go to Kurt's house and discuss apricorn balls. Then we would deal with Team Rocket, take our next gym badge and leave this place.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

Kurt's house was a small little thing, but it was homey. Hilbert and I entered it quietly, noticing the elderly man that seemed to be brooding and the sweet little girl that appeared to be making tea.

"Hm? Who are you?" Kurt asked, glancing up from his musings upon seeing the two trainers.

I gave a polite smile. "I'm Lyra and this is my friend, Hilbert."

"Lyra and Hilbert, eh? You want me to make some Balls? Sorry, but that'll have to wait."

"How come?" Hilbert asked quietly.

"Do you know Team Rocket?" Kurt asked, but before either trainer could respond he quickly carried on. "Ah, don't worry. I'll tell you any who. Team Rocket's an evil gang that uses Pokémon for their dirty work. They're supposed to have disbanded three years ago. Anyway, they're at the well, cutting off SlowpokeTails for sale! So I'm going to go give them a lesson in pain! Hang on Slowpoke! Old Kurt is on his way!"

The man's rant seemed to have built up in energy and at the end he jumped up with the vigor of a toddler in full blown temper tantrum mode. He rushed past us, quickly disappearing from sight. I gaped (mostly at how energetic the elderly man seemed to be) and Hilbert frowned.

"We have to follow him," Hilbert said calmly. "He's too old—he'll get hurt."

I could only nod as we rushed out of the homely home and chased after Kurt. We only caught a glimpse of Kurt as he fell down the well before the we climbed down after him.

At the bottom of the dimly lit well, we found Kurt sitting down near a small puddle. He gave them a grimace. "Hey there, Lyra and Hilbert. The guard up top took off when I shouted at him. But then I took a tumble down the well. I slammed hard on my back so I can't move. Rats! If I were fit, my Pokémon would've punished them… Ah, it can't be helped. Lyra and Hilbert, show them how gutsy you are in my place."

I could only offer a small smile and Hilbert looked sheepish. Nodding towards Pyros and Leafy, we entered the Slowpoke Well.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

I had to recall Pyros after our third Rocket Grunt battle, using Eternity instead. Hilbert had to recall Leafy and currently alternated between Bat and Guts. As we continued to battle through, I felt a sharp annoyance.

I found that I strongly disliked Team Rocket.

Finally, the we found ourselves facing the last Rocket, Proton.

"What do we have here?" Proton asked, a sneer emerging on his face. "I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket… I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!"

"We will protect all Pokémon," I said firmly, my eyes narrowing.

Proton sneered and threw out a Zubat and Koffing.

"Eternity, use Thudershock on the Zubat," I said calmly.

"Bat use Supersonic on Koffing," Hilbert said.

Eternity glowed a bright yellow as the electricity built up inside of him released and slammed into the Zubat. The Zubat gave a cry of pain before falling to the ground, unconscious, with a thud. Bat gave a battle cry, before an echoing sound emerged from its wide mouth.

The sound wrapped around the Koffing, forcing the Pokémon into confusion.

"Thundershock," I murmured.

"Leech Life," Hilbert said.

And the battle was over.

Proton's face twisted into a furious scowl as both of his Pokémon fell.

His scowl lasted a heartbeat before an apathetic mask shifted onto his face. But he couldn't quite hide the disdainful sneer that twisted his lips. "Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!"

And with his hands in his pockets, he pulled out two small black balls before throwing them on the ground. A flash of dark light blinded uw before it was gone—along with Team Rocket.

"Way to go!" Kurt called as he came up from behind Hilbert and I.

"How's your back?" Hilbert inquired politely.

Kurt gave a grin. "Fine, just fine. Come on, let's get out of here kids."

We complied

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

"Well you two certainly handled that well. As I mentioned before, Team Rocket was disbanded by a boy called Red three years ago. Now that they have come back… I have a bad feeling about it… In any case, it would please me greatly to make Pokéball for trainers like you. This is all I have now, but here take it."

And Kurt handed the two trainers each a new ball. We exchanged glances before smiling and thanking him and leaving.

We had a gym to face.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

"Hiya!" Bugsy said as Hilbert and I entered the gym. The bug-type leader was grinning happily as he stood at the far end of the field. A referee already in place. "One of my trainers at the gym said I would be getting a couple challenges soon. Hope you don't mind we start right away!"

"Not at all," I called back, smiling. "Hilbert—my friend here—will be going first."

With a nod to Hilbert, I glided over to the seats, sitting down.

"Excellent!" Bugsy beamed. Hilbert smiled politely, pulling out a Pokéball and releasing his first Pokémon at the same time as Bugsy.

Guts came out, a determined glint in his eyes while Bugsy released her Scyther.

"Lick!" Hilbert commanded quickly and Guts was already running towards the opponent. Guts leaped up in the air, his tongue dangling out as he licked the Scyther. The Scyther gave a cry of disgust and tried to wiggle away, only to find its movements considerably stiffer.

She had been paralyzed. I gave a whoop of cheer for my friend and Hilbert grinned.

"U-turn, Scyther!" Bugsy called out to his Pokémon. But Scyther only cried out in pain as she struggled to move—unable to due to the paralysis.

"Fury Swipes," Hilbert said. Guts gave a battle cry as he began quickly scratching the opponent with his sharpened claws. Scyther struggled to move but the paralysis was still in effect.

Noticing how Scyther was unable to move—thus forfeiting his turn—still, Hilbert commanded next, "Faint Attack!"

Guts glowed a dark black before slamming into Scyther and knocking the Pokémon far away. Even from this distance Lyra could tell it was a critical hit. Scyther fell to the floor, unconscious.

Bugsy's eyes were wide as he recalled his precious Pokémon. He frowned and grimaced, releasing his second Pokémon.

Metapod was released and Lyra grinned. This match was Hilbert's. All Bugsy's Pokémon could do now was harden—it was only a matter of time.

Not to mention Lyra's own battle would be a cinch with her Eternity and Pyros—both able to use supereffective moves against Scyther.

And sure enough, both trainers walked out of that gym that day with new badges.

* * *

**( ｡****◕‿‿◕｡)**

* * *

After healing our Pokémon, we finally decided it was time to head off.

But just as we were about to leave the town—

"Hey."

Hilbert and I, along with Pyros and Leafy, paused in their walking and turned their heads in the direction of the voice. My eyes widened while Hilbert's eyes narrowed.

Silver approached us, his own eyes narrowed as his face schooled a perfect mask of indifference. He stared at me, his eyes seeming rather dark. "Tell me something. Is it true Team Rocket returned?"

"Yes," Hilbert answered for me, his soft spoken voice having the rival turn his head towards him. "We defeated them."

Silver sneered, turning back to me. "What? _You_ beat them? Quit lying."

My eyes flashed dangerously and Pyros snarled threateningly. Silver only sneered and his posture tensed. I could tell though. I knew what he was doing here. He wanted a rematch for defeating him. This wasn't about Team Rocket.

This was about his silly pride.

And my, much more important pride. I wasn't about to take this laying down.

"Are you serious?" Silver demanded. "Then let's see how good you are."

I motioned towards Pyros as Silver released his Gastly. Pyros snarled, his flames burning brightly.

"Flame Wheel," I murmured, my voice just barely raised above a whisper. I didn't need to shout to have my Pokémon do something. They just knew.

Pyros dug his paws into the ground and threw himself towards the opponent, already tucking forward and spinning. Fire erupted from his back end and top head and he was soon engulfed in it. He slammed against the Gastly, instantly knocking it out.

Silver's sneer faded into a furious glare as he recalled his Pokémon.

He threw out his Croconaw and I gestured for Pyros to return. Pyros growled in indignation, desperately wanting to fight against his rival but I would hear none of it. For now they were not equally matched. I knew this and Silver knew this.

Silver and Croconaw smirked at Pyros's retreating feature before Lyra threw out her next Pokémon—Eternity.

Croconaw's smirk faded, as did Silver's.

I smiled.

"Thundershock."

Eternity glowed a bright yellow as the dangerous attack left him connected to Croconaw, Croconaw gave a cry of pain but still stood.

"Scary Face," Silver commanded, barley able to keep the snarl out of his voice.

I felt a twinge of pity for him and his Pokémon. I could see it in his eyes. How desperate he wanted to win.

But I would never allow myself to lose to someone who treated their Pokémon so poorly.

So I said again, "Thundershock."

This time, Croconaw did not stand back up.

Silver's eyes flashed dangerously as he recalled his Pokémon and threw out his final one. A Zubat.

My smile became sort of twisted as I thought of the irony. Zubat would only reach Crobat if it loved its owner. I doubted Zubat loved his owner at all at this moment.

"Thundershock," she said.

Eternity released one final electrical bolt and it connected with an alarmed Zubat. Silver recalled his final, defeated, Pokémon and turned to glare at me.

"I hate the weak," he said, his voice low. "Pokémon, Trainers. It doesn't matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around. That goes for Team Rocket, too. They think they are big and touch as long as they are in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all."

His glare darkened and he clenched his hands tightly into fists. "You stay out of my way. You won't be an exception if you get in my way."

And he turned on his heel and fled into the forest.

I felt myself frowning as I watched him go.

_Poor Silver… he's still an arsehole that has to be kicked, but still…_

* * *

_Oh ho ho... Let's see what happens next. I have a feeling something exciting is going to happen...  
_

_Reviews are love.  
_

_(**edit**: Whoopsie. Had this entire chapter in 3rd Person POV. Just changed it back to 1st)  
_


	6. Hilbert - Darkrai & Mewtwo

**Hey guys! Another chapter has been made! Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

**(Thid Person POV - Lyra)**

Lyra shivered and closed her arms tighter around herself. She decided she _really_ didn't like this forest. It was dark, it was cold and she _really_ wanted to be out of here. Not even the warmth of Pyros's flames seemed to do her much good.

She shivered.

_Crack_.

She froze, heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Breathe, she told herself. Breathe. It was probably just some Pokémon. Not some killer ax guy… not…

_Oh yes it was! Who are you kidding? You've already proven that people can be _sucked into a game_, why wouldn't it be some sort of mass murderer lurking in the forest waiting for you?_

Don't be silly… that wouldn't… I mean it was probably just a one time thing…

_Crack_.

OmiGodOmiGodOmiGodOmiGodIt'samassmurdererI'mgoingto_die_.

_It's coming! No, it sounds so close already. OmiGod we're going to die—you're going to die—it's coming closer!_

Nonononono! I didn't want to die!

Fear pulsing through her, she felt the air around her drop a few degrees. She shivered and beside her she felt Pyros tense.

She felt like someone was _right behind her_.

OmiGodOmiGodOmiGod.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Lyra screamed as she swung around abruptly and kicked out at whoever was behind her.

Her foot connected with something solid and a grunt was heard. Lyra's eyes widened and she paled considerably.

Darkrai.

She just kicked a Darkrai.

"I'm so dead," she breathed.

An icy blue eye stared into her own. _"Relax, girl. I am not—"_

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Lyra asked, panic bubbling in her gut.

_"I am not—"_

"Oh my God, I _knew_ this was too good to be true and now you're here to take from this world and—and—"

_"Would you listen? I am not—"_

"I'm going to miss you, Pyros, I'm going to miss Eternity too… Oh my God I can't believe I'm actually going to _die_."

"_Girl."_

"I mean I knew—"

_"Girl!"_

"—that this day would—"

_"Girl!"_

"j—come and all but it just seems so sudden and—"

_"__**Girl!**__"_

Lyra's eyes widened and she shut her mouth quickly at the less than pleased voice. Darkrai's single eye narrowed. _"I am not here to kill you. I was sent here by Arceus."_

"What?" Lyra asked, blinking vapidly.

_"A boy, Ryan I believe, has tempered with this world. Creatures that should never have existed are being created constantly. Copies of us span across the countries, and while our copies stand in our homelands, we cannot return there. Legendaries are being cast out from their homes, unable to stop their copies."_

"What?" Lyra asked again, still not quite getting it. Creatures? Like the one she and Hilbert encountered before—the hacked Pokémon? And by copies of legendaries, did that mean there were hacked legendaries roaming around? What did that have to do with Darkrai though? What did that have to do with _her_?

_"Arceus pulled two more from the world Ryan came from. You and your friend. He could sense the potential in each of you. He sent I and one other to come to you—I am Darkrai, your partner."_

"My… partner?"

Pyros eyed Darkrai carefully.

Darkrai didn't glance at him, choosing to stare at me apathetically. _"For whatever reason Arceus believed I would be best suited to accompany you. Personally I do not see why he did not send Entei or another—"_

But his words were lost on Lyra, the word partner was still ringing in her ears. Darkrai. Her favorite legendary Pokémon was her _partner_. Oh this was just… she never… she always hoped and…

Darkrai didn't get a chance to continue as Lyra lurched towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. "Oh this is so _awesome!_ We're going to be _best friends_ and it's going to be _awesome_ and this is just so _awesome_! And did I mention how awesome this was? Because it is, it _so_ is."

_"I… what?"_

Darkrai stared dumbly at the girl who was grinning so largely and hugging tightly to him. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he shifted slightly and tried to pry her away from him. She clung to him like a particularly nasty leech.

_"Release me child."_

"Never!" Lyra declared passionately.

Darkrai felt a sigh building up in him.

But it never went out. He didn't get hugged very often.

It was very nice.

* * *

**Hilbert's POV**

"Lyra!" I called out for my friend.

We got lost...again but this time in Illex Forest. Illex Forest was always a dark and cold place. It was so cold, I had to switch Leafy with Guts so I could just hold on to him. Guts didn't mind, but he looked like he would attack anything that would come in sight. I thought i heard something but I dismissed it. It's not like a murderer will come out...right? Suddenly, Guts jumped out of my arms and went ahead of me.

"Guts

"_OW! What was that for you idiot!" _

I opened looked up and saw that Guts had scratched the face of... A MEWTWO?!

"You're a Mewtwo!" I said in surprise.

"_Yes I am. Now can you call off your teddy bear before I seriously hurt you both?_" the legendary Pokémon said as he was glaring at Guts, who was motioning his paw toMewtwo, as if he was saying _Come at me bro!_.

"I am so done for," I said, with fear in my voice.

I just made

_"You do realize I am not going to kill you right?" _Mewtwo said_. _

"Really? " I asked hopefully.

_"Really. Now can I explain to why I am here wtihout getting attacked by another teddy bear?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you," I said, with Guts glaring at Mewtwo. Mewtwo then began to explain (ignoring Guts).

_"Ryan had created a very troublesome situation since he began abusing his abilities. He created... wrong things. With these abominations, many are forced out of their homes. Including us legendaries. Arceus decided to bring two more from the world Ryan came from. You and your friend. He could sense the potential in each of you. He sent me and another legendary to come to yo and you're friend. I, Mewtwo, am your partner."_

_"_Wait_,_ you want to come with me and be my friend?" Hilbert asked, shocked.

"_Unless being a partner means something different these days,__" _Mewtwo said dryly.

"Well then, I am glad you are coming along." I said.

_"Can you tell me your name?" _Mewtwo asked.

"My name is Hilbert." I said.

_"Nice to meet you. I will now help you find you're friend and the exit. And by the way, you might want to know that I may say a lot of words you may not understand." _Mewtwo said.

"Right, let's go." I said as Lyra came into my mind once more.

* * *

Finally! We made it to the exit! I could have jumped for joy, but I was concern for Lyra. Will she be okay? I paced back and forth with Guts and Mewtwo watching me.

_"Don't worry. She is coming." _Mewtwo assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, desperate to find my friend again.

_"I sense her coming...along with the other legendary." _Mewtwo responded.

Sure enough, Lyra came into view. She was traveling with Pyros and... A DARKRAI?! Lyra always told me that she loved Darkrai. I am serious, she even stated that she was Darkrai's number 1 fan. Whenever I battled her, the one Pokémon I would _always _find in her team would be Darkrai. It seemed like she was hanging on to him...literally.

"You're alright!" I said with joy.

"Of course I am!" Lyra said with a smile.

Darkrai looked uncomfortable, being hugged all the way here. Mewtwo then started laughing at the other legendary, forcing him to seem a bit flustered.

_"I never knew you had a fan, Darkrai," _Mewtwo said with a chuckle.

Darkrai muttered to himself but I couldn't hear anything. Then I remembered something. What if _other _trainers try and catch Mewtwo and Darkrai? I think now was the best time to ask if they will let them be caught in Pokéballs.

"Hey you two? You guys may need to go into Pokéballs," I said.

Upon hearing those words, Mewtwo and Darkrai sighed.

_"I was afraid of this, but we do not have a choice," _Mewtwo sighed.

_"Alright. Throw the Pokéballs," _Darkrai sighed dejectedly as well.

We wasted no time and threw our Pokéballs(seriously, Lyra was beaming with joy at the prospect of catching Darkrai). Mewtwo and Darkrai did not resist. The Pokéballs shook until they stopped with a _Ping_! We had caught two legendary Pokémon! We smiled as we grabbed our Pokéballs and hurried to the next gym.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Whitney and I am the gym leader!" Whitney exclaimed.

We both said hi to the gym leader. She seemed very energetic.

"So who is going to battle me?" Whitney asked.

"I will," Lyra chirped as I went to sit on the stands.

The referee came in and did his usual speech. Then he yelled for the battle to begin.

"Go Clefairy!" Whitney called out.

"Go Pyros!" Lyra called out.

The two Pokémon came out and were staring at each other, both determined not to lose to the other.

"Pyros use Ember!" Lyra said to her Pokémon.

"Dodge and then use Metranome!" Whitney commanded.

Clefairy quickly dodged Pyros's attack and started to waggle her fingers. When she stopped, she started hopping around. The move was Splash and she would not stop. So Whitney had to call her back and was considered a forfeit. She then sent out a Milktank.

"Milktank! Use Rollout!" Whitney yelled to her Pokémon.

Milktank rolled itself into a ball and began charging at Pyros with high speed. Pyros got hit and flew to the wall.

"Pyros!" Lyra exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

Pyros jumped back on the field with anger in his eyes. His flames grew larger than before. I knew what was happening: Blaze has activated. The Milktank charged at Pyros, ready to finish him. Then Pyros did something surprising. Pyros rolled into a ball as fire soon engulfed him. Lyra must have known what to do because she had a look of realization on her face.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Lyra ordered.

The two Pokémon rolled at each other. When they made contact, an explosion was made. When the smoke cleared, Pyros was panting heavily over a fainted Milktank. I cheered for Lyra as Whitney cried in defeat. Whitney gave Lyra her badge and told me to challenge her (she first healed her Pokémon, of course.) I also defeated her and we both walked out of the gym, with two shiny badges. Whitney though...let's just say that waterfalls were coming down her eyes.


	7. Lyra - Burnt Tower & Silver

_Sorry for late update. Hope this is alright..._

_**Disclaimer:** Scizor X and I do not own the wonderful world of Pokémon. Sadly.  
_

* * *

I gave a sort of happy hum to a tuneless song as I walked back to the Pokémon Center. After a crushing victory against Whitney, I opted to grab my next Pokémon. Hilbert already had three (not including Mewtwo) and I still only had two (not including Darkrai).

So while Hilbert stayed at the Pokémon Center to rest, I went back into Illex Forest and caught the third member of my part—a female Oddish by the name of Sunshine.

Currently she rested in her Pokéball, along with Pyros and Eternity and Darkrai and I were walking (well, he was floating) alongside each other.

Hilbert met us halfway to the Pokémon Center, smiling contently with Mewtwo alongside him. "I went to the floral shop—the lady there gave me a Wailmer Pale."

I cocked my head to the side. "Free?"

"Free."

"People here are so nice."

"_Is your world not so readily generous?" _ Darkrai asked, a hint of sarcasm in his usually stoic voice. I had a sneaky feeling he was mocking me but I couldn't quite pinpoint in what way.

"No," I answered honestly.

Mewtwo's gaze swept over me before landing on Darkrai. _"I trust all went well?"_

"_There were no… what did you call them? Hacked?" _At my nod he turned back to Mewtwo. _"There were no Hacked Pokémon."_

"They only seem to appear at the beginning of every route," Hilbert said quietly.

Mewtwo's eyes landed back on his partner and he gave a curt nod. _"Very well. We shall see for ourselves very soon. I take it you are ready to leave?"_

"Yes," I answered for us.

"_Then let us leave,"_ Darkrai said brusquely, already gliding forward. I followed behind him meekly, adjusting my bag when I felt the egg move. It would be hatching soon. Of this, I had no doubt.

Hilbert gave a sort of shy smile as he walked alongside of Mewtwo instead of next to me. I hurried my pace to keep up with Darkrai, not quite managing to keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

* * *

Ecrutek City was, as I discovered, quite beautiful. Even though it was summer the leaves on the surrounding trees were a breathtakingly bright orange and yellow. Even the buildings seemed to be color coordinated with the trees.

I took a moment, pausing and basking in the beauty of it all before a certain movement called my attention. I haltered in my walking, Hilbert and Mewtwo continuing on without noticing. Only Darkrai paused, his single eye roaming over to me.

_"What is it?"_ Darkrai asked. At his question, Hilbert and Mewtwo paused as well, turning back to look at me.

I blinked slowly, vapidly as I felt my bag. Once again I felt the jerky movement inside. With a frown on my face I said, "I think… I think they egg's hatching."

Hilbert was the only one to show an outward reaction. He gave me a beaming smile. "That's wonderful, Lyra."

I fought back the urge to grin silly in return, not quite managing to succeed. In the end I pulled my bag back and opened the flap. Carefully I pulled out the warm egg, watching it move and feeling it twitch in my hands.

_"It would appear it is indeed hatching,"_ Mewtwo observed, in same voice one would use to comment on the weather.

I didn't even bother to resist my grin. I grinned fully, anxiety and excitement churning through the pit in my stomach.

The egg glowed a bright white before it shattered.

In its steed, was a bright eyed male Togepi.

I squealed before clamping my mouth shut. It would not do to scare off the poor thing so early.

Togepi blinked his eyes up at me, tilting his head cutely. "Pi?"

I squealed again, immediately dropping my bag and clutching him to my chest. "He's adorable! Oh I can have him, can't I Hilbert? Please, please?"

Hilbert smiled at me. "Of course you can. You're the one who carried him."

"Yay! Okay, you're name is going to be... Valor," I said, picking up the first name that popped into my head. "Is that okay?"

Valor gave an adorable chirp and I squealed again, hugging him tightly. "Oh he's so _cute_… Can you say _Momma?_"

"He's not even five minutes old and you're already trying to get him to _talk?_" Hilbert asked incredulously.

I ignored him, choosing instead to snuggle with my adorable new addition to the team.

_"With that matter settled… shall we press on?"_ Darkrai asked dryly.

"'Course. Let's go to the Burnt Tower. It's been a while since I played Heartgold but I'm _pretty_ sure that's where we go," I said, noticing the tall scorched building. After shifting Valor in my arms for a bit, I pulled out the ball reserved for him, capturing him quickly. After the capture I released him and continued to cradle him in my arms before marching ahead of the others to the tower.

The tower, as it turned out, was rather depressing.

I mean, I understood it was a historical reference and such but _seriously_…

Darkrai slunk into the shadows, choosing not to be seen by others. Mewtwo drifted above all of us, knowing full and well it was unlikely any trainer would notice him there.

Upon entering the tower and taking a few steps in, Hilbert and I were immediately apprehended by Eusine.

I blinked up at the spastic man as he rushed over to us, practically squealing with glee. "My name is Eusine. I'm on the trail of a Pokémon named Suicune. And you are…?"

"I'm Hilbert and she's Lyra," Hilbert answered softly for us.

"Hilbert and Lyra? Glad to meet you. I heard rumors that Suicune is here so I came to look. Take a look at the basement through the hole in the floor. There. Suicune is down there. I could go downstairs, but I know it would run away in no time. I know. I have tried it many times…"

Eusine gave a longing sigh as he looked down into the basement.

I followed his gaze and sure enough, the three legendary dogs all stood there, forming a tight circle.

"Are they…?" I whispered quietly.

_"They are not… Hacked. Due to the… Hacked… Pokémon though, they have been forced to flee together for a while now. Safety in numbers I suppose,"_ Darkrai whispered quietly in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine from his cold presence but it was not entirely unpleasant. I was pleased he had bothered to answer my question at all.

"Poor things…" Hilbert murmured before shaking his head.

I held Valor closer to me before stepping around Euisine and beginning to make my way towards the ladder that provided as the means to reach the basement.

But I was stopped by a familiar red head.

Silver noticed me right away and approached me, his expression carefully neutral. Hilbert remained back, speaking quietly with Morty. That left me alone to deal with Silver.

In my arms, Valor squealed.

"Oh… it's you," Silver said, ignoring Valor. "You must be here to catch the legendary Pokémon to make yourself look strong. That is only a dream. You see, the legendary Pokémon suits a Trainer like me who has sworn to become the strongest Trainer. A battle with Team Rocket Grunts is just right for you!"

I felt a little torn at that moment. On one hand I was annoyed he refused to acknowledge me as a trainer _after_ I defeated him _two_ times. On the other hand I was incredibly amused by the irony of the situation. I had no intentions of capturing one of the dog legendaries—I already _had_ my favorite legendary.

Silver shifted, pulling out his Pokéball in a smooth movement and enlarging it. I shifted Valor in my arms who was struggling to free himself while I called out my first Pokémon. Silver mimicked my movement.

He threw out his Gastly and I threw out my Pyros. Pyros snarled upon seeing Silver, his flames doubling in size.

"Flame Wheel," I whispered quietly.

"Dodge it," Silver commanded.

Though the first attack was successfully dodged, Pyros was relentless against Silver. He whirled in the air and doubled his speed to critically hit Gastly. The ghost-type Pokémon slammed against the weak wooden walls before slumping to the ground unconscious.

Pyros snarled menacingly.

Silver's eyes narrowed into furious slits as he recalled his beaten Pokémon. I recalled Pyros as he recalled his Gastly, knowing what he would throw in next.

My prediction was accurate as he threw in his Zubat and I threw in Eternity. A single electric shock was all it took.

I withdrew Eternity and he withdrew Zubat, his eyes flashing.

I threw out Pyros again and he paused. He then threw out his Croconaw.

Pyros gave a sharp grin, his eyes flashing and Croconaw growled.

"Smoke screen," I said.

Pyros breathed out fumes of black smoke, obscuring all our views of our Pokémon. Goosebumps rose up my right arm as Darkrai brushed against me.

"Quick Attack, repetitively," I said.

"Dodge it," Silver snapped.

But Croconaw was without luck or mercy, trapped inside the thick smoke and I could hear the relentless pounding Pyros gave him. A part of me felt proud and vindictively pleased at Pyros's aggression towards Silver and his Pokémon. Another part of me felt a little worried. Not too much, of course. Like Charmeleon, Quilava was a lot more temperamental than his other two forms. He would grow out of it.

I hoped.

When the smoke cleared, Croconaw was slumped over, unconscious and Pyros was breathing heavily.

I dipped my head as he recalled his battered Pokémon. When he threw out his last Pokémon, I nearly gave a humorless laugh. A Magnemite. Against my Pyros. No wonder he was saving it for last. It wasn't his trump card; it was his last resort.

"Flame Wheel," I said.

With a burst of flames and renewed energy, Pyros ended the match.

Gritting his teeth, Silver recalled his last Pokémon. But before either of us could speak, Valor gave a very _loud_ squeal and lurched out of my arms.

_"Dada!"_

I watched, my face a mix of horror and amusement as Valor—my baby—tackled into Silver, forcing him to the ground before he began to coo and chirp with happiness. Silver stared at the baby in sheer horror.

"What. Is. This," Silver hissed, trying desperately to pry the baby Pokémon off him.

"My baby," I said, biting my lip to keep in the chuckle. I moved quietly and gripped Valor tightly before prying him off Silver.

_"Momma!"_ Valor chirped, using his natural Psychic prowess to speak.

"That's right. I'm Momma," I cooed.

_"Dadda!"_ Valor chirped again, wiggling towards Silver.

Silver blanched.

I snorted out a laugh.

"I'm leaving," Silver hissed, quickly rushing past me and fleeing the Pokémon.

Valor's eyes watered as he watched him go.

"Don't worry," I cooed. "We'll see… Dada… again."

Immediately the eyes dried and he chirped happily.

"I don't know whether to laugh or wish you luck," Hilbert said dryly as he walked behind me.

"Both?" I suggested.

Hilbert chuckled. "Come on… let's greet the other legendaries…"

I only nodded as I shifted Valor in my arms and headed down into the basement.

* * *

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

* * *

We stopped before the legendaries, Darkrai hidden in the shadows behind me—but not unnoticeable by the other legendaries—and Mewtwo hidden behind Hilbert.

The legendaries sniffed the air, all of them turning their heads to look at us.

_"They cannot be seen with you so soon,"_ Darkrai whispered in my ear. _"We do not normally interact with humans, only if the situation is dire enough for it. If they interact with you in such a public place, suspicion will rise and humans will worry. We do not want to cause a massive panic."_

The words he whispered carried loud enough for everyone else in the basement to hear, but no one above us.

I gave a slow nod to the legendaries, showing that I had indeed understood.

_"They must flee now. They do not mingle with humans,"_ Darkrai said quietly, softly. His voice velvety smooth.

At his words, the legendaries began to move. Raikou leaped high above and behind us, into the shadows. His head dipped down, acknowledging all of us before he leaped out of the hole in the basement and fled the tower.

Entei was next, he leaped but did not hide in the shadows. He stood tall and proudly before me, his warm eyes hardened with wisdom. He gave a slow, deliberate dip of his head to me.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath before he turned and fled the tower.

Suicune was last, landing lightly before Hilbert. His own red eyes flickered with patience as he stared at Hilbert. Hilbert met his gaze with a wide one of his own. Like Entei, Suicune gave a slow, deliberate nod to Hilbert before he fled the scenes.

A breath I had not realized I had been holding was released. What had just happened.

_"It would appear Entei has marked you as his Ward," _Darkrai murmured, mild amusement in his voice.

_ "Just as Suicune has marked Hilbert,"_ Mewtwo observed.

"What does that mean?" Hilbert and I asked together.

Mewtwo gave a sort of humorless smile. _"It merely means you can count on them as your personal allies. A legendary can only take a single Ward at a time. In laments terms, you could say they are your second partner. But that's not quite right either, is it?"_

_ "What he means to say, and is only succeeding in going in circles,"_ Darkrai interjected, ignoring the glare Mewtwo sent him. _"Is that when a legendary takes a Ward they act as a sort of parent. I assume you two understand what a parent means?"_

"Of course we do," I replied, slightly annoyed at his question.

"Can a legendary have more than one Ward?" Hilbert asked, looking at Mewtwo.

_"No,"_ Mewtwo said, his eyes and tone calculating. _"But a Ward can have more than one legendary."_

* * *

_And the plot thickens... or does it? _

_Review for Daddy Silver. ;)  
_


	8. Hilbert - Morty & Rocket

Lyra and I decided we would walk to the gym, since there was nobody around. I decided to let my Pokémon out for them to have some exercise. It must be tiring to be stuck in a Pokéball all day. Guts was trying to get my attention (which I did not give due to the fact I was thinking about my next gym battle), when something weird happened.

"Teddi! Teddiursa!" Guts said.

Leafy and Bat looked at Guts with their jaws dropped as they could not believe what he said. Mewtwo's face was hard to decipher as it was between red from rage and pale from disbelief.

"What did he say?" I asked Mewtwo.

_"...Do not concern yourself about it,"_ Mewtwo said as Leafy turned me around to continue the road with Vine Whip...but not before I saw the rest of my Pokémon shooting glares at Guts...who was looking embarrassed. Lyra only shrugged as Valor looked at Guts with cute eyes...while the others shot daggers.

* * *

"Hello Hilbert and Lyra. Welcome to my gym," Morty said to us with a warm smile.

We both greeted him back in a polite matter.

"So which of the two of you will battle me first?" Morty asked.

"I will," I said as I went to my battle position while Morty went to his. Lyra moved to sit on the benches with Valor in her lap. Darkrai was sitting in her shadows-unseen to anyone other than us.

"Go Gastly!" Morty said as he threw the pokeball.

"Go Bat!" I said as I threw out my Zubat.

Bat looked ready to take down the Gastly, who had the same look on his face.

"Use Night Shade!" Morty told his Gastly.

"Dodge and use Bite Bat!" I ordered my Zubat.

My Bat quickly dodged the dark beams that were heading his way and quickly sank his fangs into the Gastly. The Gastly screamed in pain and fainted. I looked shocked. Was that maybe a critical hit?

"I knew it was still too early for you," Morty sighed as he returned his Gastly.

He brought out his next Pokémon and threw it out. It was a Haunter.

"Haunter! Use Lick!"

Haunter's tongue was quickly approaching Bat. It would not leave enough time to dodge. There was only one thing to do: bite it.

"Bat! Bite his tongue!" I called out.

Bat quickly flashed me a look of disgust before biting the tongue. True Bat did get damaged but Haunter looked like he was going to faint any minute. He was crying when Bat bit his tongue and that definitely surprised Morty. Bat flung Haunter to the ground and when dust cleared, he was fainted. Morty then sent out his final Pokémon: Gengar. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Use Bite, Bat!" I commanded my Zubat.

Bat started to fly at the Gengar who was standing still with the smile on his face. Morty smirked and before I could tell Bat to stop the attack, it was too late.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Morty ordered.

Gengar quickly fired the attack and hit Bat with perfect aim. Bat fell to the ground fainted. I quickly returned Bat to his Pokéball and sent out Guts. Guts looked at the Gengar and did another _'Come at me bro!' _Gengar looked amused as he grinned wider. Morty on the other hand was scowling. I grinned as I told Guts to use Faint attacks. Since they couldn't miss, I had an advantage and by the looks of it, Morty only had Ghost type moves for Gengar which were useless to Guts. Guts did the final blow and knocked Gengar out. He then started to do poses, which I ignored and shook Morty's hand. He gave me my badge and I had to get out my Pokéball to return the big showoff. Lyra battled next and had defeated Morty also. We were about to walk out of the gym when Eusine came in.

"Hey you two! Have any of you seen Suicune?" Eusine asked.

If I remember correctly, Eusine would be rough with you if you did say you met Suicune. I wanted to play safe but it didn't seem that would be the case.

_"Hilbert met a Suicune!" _Valor squealed happily. Lyra's eyes lit up and she began to coo how he used his first words, seemingly oblivious to the tense silence.

I looked at Eusine and saw he was flushing, his eyes lit up with jealousy. He was angry...like a Tauros preparing to charge. Only one thought was in my mind.

_Way to go Valor. Now he is going to use an Outrage on me, _I thought dryly.

I sighed as Eusine marched toward me. Next thing I knew, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. My head was pounding and I heard Lyra gasp. Was this what happens in the game and the game creators didn't bother to show it? Morty had just walked to see us and looked shocked. Before I could say anything, he slammed his foot on my chest. I felt air being forced out of me from the impact. I didn't want to look weak though as I stared up at him. He was glaring at me with daggers in his eyes

"Listen you! No one sees or _dares _take Suicune except me!" Eusine hissed with anger, his finger pointing at me as if it was a sword.

"Eusine! That's enough!" Morty said, pulling Eusine off from me.

"No it is not! I challenge you to a 1 on 1 battle Hilbert!" Eusine snapped.

"You can't do that! You just threw my friend on the ground!" Lyra said, standing in front of me. Her eyes were flashing dangerous. For a moment, I thought of all the awful things Lyra did to bullies at our old school and for a passing moment I _almost_ felt sorry for Eusine. Almost. But though Lyra was my dear friend, this had just become _my_ battle.

"Lyra. It's okay," I said as I stood up.

She looked doubtful, pursing her lips with a worry shine in her eyes but didn't argue.

"I accept your challenge Eusine," I said flatly.

To be honest, I haven't played SoulSilver or HeartGold in a while. I was busy training my Pokémon in my Platinum version because...well...I liked it better. Or loved it. We both stood at our respective sides of the field, with Morty and Lyra glaring at Eusine angerily. He paid no attention though as he was focused on me. I gulped as he threw out his first Pokémon. It was an Alakazam.

_I am so done for_, I thought, staring at the fully evolved Pokémon.

I then felt something hit my back lightly and turn to see Leafy looking at me with determination. I had to smile. Your Pokémon was always there for you, as your friends.

"Alright Leafy, go get him." I said with a smile.

Leafy cried happily and got on the field, looking at the Alakazam with determination. The Alakazam didn't seemed impressed as Eusine started laughing.

"You think you could beat me with a Bayleef? Please. Alakazam use Shadow Ball!" Eusine comanded his pokemon.

"Dodge Leafy and use Razor Leaf!" I commanded Leafy.

Leafy ducked under the Shadow Ball and quickly fired her Razor Leaf attack. The Alakazam still had an unimpressed look.

"Hah! You think that will stop us? Use Psychic and send it back at them!" Eusine scoffed.

"Leafy!" I said with worry as she was hit with her own attack, with much force.

I had hoped it was just my eyes playing with me, but Leafy looked really tired from that attack. Eusine grinned and ordered his Alakazam to use another Shadow Ball. It seemed like we would lose...until I got an idea.

"Use Vine Whip on the ground!" I said to Leafy.

Leafy did as instructed and flew herself up. ! Then something surprise me. Leafy used what looked like another Razor Leaf, but they were a different color! Alakazam took the hit...and fell on one knee. I then realized what it was: Magical Leaf.

"Use Magical Leaf again!" I ordered Leafy.

Leafy kept firing the move until Alakazam could take it no more and faint. Eusine had a look of shock on his face that was completely replaced with rage. He was getting near me again, as if he was to punch me, when Leafy came in front of me and growled at Eusine. Eusine stared at me with daggers in his eyes, before storming off to who knows where. Leafy and I were later congratulated for out victory and pretty soon, we had to say good bye to Morty.

* * *

I wanted to go to the next gym but Lyra insisted in going into the Kimono's girls dance theater because she wanted little Valor to see it. I had no choice but to follow (if you knew my friend, she probably would have told Darkrai to give me a nightmare if I didn't listen.). We went inside and saw a Team Rocket Grunt talking with a Kimono girl.

"Dance girl!" the grunt ordered roughly.

"What like this?" She said as she began twirling around him.

She spun faster and faster, making him spin until he couldn't stop. We decided to go help her out. Since he was still spinning, I had to tell Leafy to hold him still. He looked at Lyra and commanded her to battle him. Lyra shrugged and defeated him with no problem. He then ran away scared while an elderly man came in.

"I say. Good show. You have made me very pleased with that battle so I will give you both a gift. It is the HM Surf," the elderly man told us.

Pretty soon, we were on our way to the next gym.

* * *

**_Bonus:_**

"Hey Darkrai?" Lyra asked, tilting her head.

_"What?"_ Darkrai asked flatly.

"Whatever _did_ Guts say?"

Darkrai stared at Lyra for a heartbeat before shaking his head. _"Do not concern yourself over such an immature statement."_

"Aw come on!"


End file.
